battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoth: Echo Base
Hoth: Echo Base is a map in the Star Wars Battlefront Series. Overview A remote Ice world in the Outer Rim. Home to the Tauntauns and the predatory Wampas, it is also the location for the Rebel's secret base. Hoth is the sixth planet in the remote system of the same name. Despite a landscape of constant snow and ice, it has a number of indigenous life forms, including wampas and tauntauns. Hoth’s daytime temperatures are bearable for properly equipped explorers, but the nights are too hostile even for the native creatures. Hoth’s remote location and icy surface make the planet an attractive base of operations for Rebel smugglers and other groups with something to hide, yet offer little in natural defenses against massive planetary assaults. Description Hoth: Echo Base is a very open map and mostly long-range combat it is required. Most of the map is outside on Hoth's frozen tundra. However, the part of Echo Base is a playable on the map, including a hangar, the command center, and several corridors. There are also 2 bunkers, the Shield Generator, the Hangar, and about 4 main groups of trenches lined with turrets. Two AT-ATs give the Empire the firepower needed to destroy the on Hoth.]]Shield Generator, while the Rebels have an arsenal of four Snowspeeders inside the hangar. This map is slightly different between Battlefront 1 and Battlefront 2. In the first, there is a tunnel leading to the Shield Generator from one of the bunkers. In the second, this tunnel is collapsed. If you are on a modded or hacked server that features infinite Jumpack fuel, as the dark trooper, go up above the Millennium Falcon just enough to be under the hill. Next, keep flying to where the tunnel would be in Battlefront 1 and it is there under the hill but unfinished. In the first Battlefront, the tunnels to where the new area is were blocked off. Now, the tunnel area is blocked off and the area is open. The door where the tunnel used to be is now in the new area leading to blocked off rocks. The new area was blocked off in #1 and now there is another blocked off tunnel. In Instant Action, this whole base is still there, but you need to go over the hill to get to it. on Hoth.]] The Map Vehicles (SWBF I) Galactic Civil War *AT-AT X2 *Tauntaun X3 *AT-ST X2 *Snowspeeder X4 Vehicles (SWBF II) Galactic Civil War *AT-AT X2 *Tauntaun X3 *AT-ST X1 *Snowspeeder X4 Turrets *Hoth Dish Turret *Hoth Defense Turret Other *Health Droids X *Ammo Droids X *Repair Droids X NPC Heroes (SWBFI) *Darth Vader (Empire) *Pilot Luke Skywalker (Rebel Alliance) Heroes (SWBFII) *Darth Vader *Pilot Luke Skywalker Combat Modes *Conquest *1-Flag CTF *Hunt *XL Space Hoth *1-Flag CTF *Assault Trivia *In many other Star Wars games (including the newest Battlefront), Hoth includes X-Wings but in Battlefront 1 and 2, X-Wings are not featured. *This map is included in Star Wars Battlefront II, but it gets rid of the extended tunnel at the 'Bunker'. *In the Hunt mode in Star Wars: Battlefront II, the Shield Generator appears broken, though it can be repaired with a Fusion Cutter, just make sure to watch your back for Wampas while doing it. **It takes roughly 20 minutes to repair the shield generator, assuming no interruptions happen. ***Doing so will activate the command post, allowing the Rebels to spawn infantry from there. *The Wampa attack on Echo Base in Hunt mode is a reference to a scene that was cut from Empire Strikes Back in which a group of Wampas held in Rebel captivity break loose and kill the Rebel forces that failed to evacuate the base. This scene was also intended to explain the backstory behind Luke's scar. **This reference is revisited in the [[Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)|newest Battlefront]] as well. While Wampas do not actually appear in the game, their growls and roars can sometimes be heard echoing through the tunnels (especially when the base is empty). *The catwalks that connect the control room to the hangar serve as a subtle nod to the catwalk sections featured in Shadows of the Empire. *If Imperial forces take control of the hangar, the speeders in the hangar can be commandeered but they will stop spawning. Links *Back to Maps *Strategies *Glitches Category:Maps Category:Battlefront I Maps Category:Battlefront II Maps Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars: Battlefront Category:Star Wars: Battlefront II